Limitation Transcendence
The ability to overcome the limitations/weaknesses. Sub-power of Reactive Adaptation and Self Transcendence. Also Called * Limitation Overcoming * Racial Limitation Transcendence * Weakness Transcendence Capabilities The user can overcome their limitations/weaknesses, whether personal, from their species or inherent to their other powers, becoming either more resistant or completely immune to said weaknesses. This can be accomplished through ascendancy into a more divine-like state or natural evolution like performing repeated non-lethal exposure to said weakness; for example, a vampire may become immune to sunlight or a werewolf resistance to silver. Applications Low Level: * Limitation Defiance * Weakness Change/Weakness Removal * Weakness Resistance Mid Level: * Power Resistance/Power Immunity * Reactive Adaptation * Selective Invulnerability High Level: * Freedom * Flawless Indestructibility * Superior Adaptation/Absolute Survivability Variations * Blood Resistance * Daytime Walking Associations * Dependency Transcendence * Expense Removal * High Resistance * Indomitable Will * Regulation * Rule Transcendence * Self Transcendence Limitations * Vulnerabilities may still kill the user when used in high amounts. * May need to utilize specialized equipment or perform special tasks to overcome the weaknesses. Known Users See also: Removed Achilles' Heel Known Objects * Gem of Amara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Sephiroth Graal (Highschool DxD) * Red Stone of Aja (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Lapis lazuli (The Vampire Diaries) Gallery Characters Comics/Cartoons Ghostfreak.png|Thanks to the second skin provided by the Omnitrix, Ghostfreak (Ben 10) can venture out into the sun without harm. Batman's_pure_heart.png|As long as he abstained from drinking human blood, the Batman of Earth-43 (DC Comics) was immune to traditional vampire weaknesses, such as crosses and holy water. Kingdom Come Superman.jpg|The Superman of the Kingdom Come universe (DC Comics) has developed an immunity to Kryptonite. 288px-Superboyyy000.jpg|As a human-Kryptonian hybrid, Superboy (DC Comics) is more resistant to Kryptonite than pure-blood Kryptonians. Superman X.jpg|Having been created through a combination of Superman's DNA and Kryptonite, Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes) is immune to Kryptonite. amazo_evolved.jpg|AMAZO (DC Animated Universe) was able to transcend his limitions of his nanotechnology physiology by endlessly evolving. Hannibal King.gif|As a "neo-vampire", Hannibal King (Marvel Comics) is resistant to sunlight and has only a craving for blood instead of an actual need for it. Blade3.jpg|As a dhampir, Blade (Marvel Comics) has all of the strengths and abilities of the vampire race with none of the weaknesses except for their thirst. Anime/Manga Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) has been able to control her blood-thirst through regular blood transfusions and eating large quantities of human food. TailTraining.Ep.096.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) overcame his weakness to his tail being squeezed through extensive training. Vegeta DBZ.png|When he still had a tail, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) was able to overcome the Saiyans' traditional weakness of having their tail squeezed. Alucard hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) is immune to all vampire weaknesses except the most holy of Christian artifacts, such as Helena's Nail. Gear_Fourth_Bounciness.png|After entering Gear Fourth, Luffy (One Piece) is able to retain his natural rubber state despite being coated completely with his Haki which should normally neutralize it, allowing attacks that would normally harm him to simply bounce off. Crystal Onix.png|Due to its unique composition, the Crystal Onix (Pokémon) is immune to water and Water-type attacks, unlike other Onix. Frog_Hermit's_Frog_Form.png|The Frog Hermit (Ranma 1/2) has transcended the limits of his jusenkyo curse, allowing him to talk and fight as if he was still in his human form. Shinso_2.png|As he was originally human and turned into a vampire, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) is unaffected by the traditional vampire vulnerability to water. Dio glorious.png|In spite of Dio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) becoming a vampire, he's immune to almost any weakness, he's only vulnerable to sunlight and Ripple users. Television/Movies Michael Corvin.jpg|As a Lycan/vampire hybrid, Michael Corvin (Underworld) is immune to both species' trademark weaknesses. Selene Underworld.jpg|As a vampire/Corvinus Strain hybrid, Selene (Underworld) is unharmed by sunlight. Rayne Bloodrayne.jpg|As a dhampir, Rayne (BloodRayne) is immune to holy items and resistant to sunlight and water. Spike Buffy.jpg|Due to his advanced age and strength, Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is more resistant to sunlight and holy items than most vampires. Angel1.jpg|Due to his advanced age and strength, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is more resistant to sunlight and holy items than most vampires. Katherine Pierce.PNG|Katherine Pierce (The Vampire Diaries) has developed an immunity to vervain by repeatedly ingesting it in trace amounts. blade2reaper.jpg|The Reapers (Blade II) are immune to all conventional vampire weaknesses except sunlight Jared_Nomak.jpg|As the original Reaper, Jared Nomak has far better control over his blood-thirst and retains all of his higher brain functions. LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) has developed immunity to sunlight and certain forms of water (rain, snow, etc.) Oz Buffy.jpg|Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has been able to control his werewolf transformations through meditation and herbal remedies. Quint Lane.jpg|Quint Lane (Underworld: Awakening) has incredible resistance to silver as a Lycan-Corvinus Strain hybrid, but a silver nitrate grenade going off inside his body was enough to kill him. Video Games Las Plagas.jpg|The enhanced Type 2 Las Plagas (Resident Evil) were able to tolerate direct sunlight, though flash grenades were still fatal to them. Alex Mercer Blade.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) developed an immunity to the anti-Blacklight poison Bloodtox with repeated exposure. SR2-Swim-UnderwaterCrawl.PNG|By consuming Rahab's soul, Raziel (Legacy of Kain) was able to overcome his vulnerability to water. Daurgothoth - E. M. Gist.jpg|Daurgothoth, the creeping doom (Forgotten Realms) has transcended not only the limits of his undead body, but also the limits of the dragons species as a whole, developing new breath attacks that he shouldn't be able to use, as well as developing other abilities that should be impossible for him because of his undead status. Dracula_and_Paladin.png|As he remains God's chosen one despite being a vampire, Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) is unaffected by the traditional vampire vulnerability to holy items like crosses, to the extent that he can physically touch one without harm. Dark_Sister_H.png|Dark Sister (Valkyrie Crusade) is a Vampire that is immune to all of an vampire's weaknesses, such as sunlight and holy powers and objects. Mantra_Reactor_Asura.png|After being implanted with the Mantra Reactor, Asura (Asura's Wrath) is able to freely channel his Wrath Mantra without fear of it backfiring and destroying his body. Objects Gem_of_Amarra.JPG|The Gem of Amara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) renders any vampire who wears it immune to their conventional weaknesses, such as sunlight and stakes to the heart. RedStoneMask.png|When combined with the Stone Mask, the Red Stone of Aja (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) allows a Pillar Man to overcome their vulnerability to sunlight. ElenaRing.png|When enchanted by witches and worn by vampires as jewelry, lapis lazuli gemstones (The Vampire Diaries) allow them to walk in daylight unharmed. Category:Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Immunities Category:Adaptations Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries